


Seasons of Love

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco's relationship portrayed in art set through the seasons of the year, to illustrate a drabble prompt by phoenix_on_ice.  (Warning for non-graphic sexual situation and partial nudity in one panel.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Words by phoenix_on_ice. Drawn for the 2012 Harry/Draco Art Fest on LiveJournal's hd_fanart community. I fell in love with the idea of this prompt and its lovely words, so many thank yous to phoenix_on_ice for the wonderful drabble inspiration. I changed one word, "sat" to "stood," in the last panel to fit the art. All four of the panels I created include my own photographs as backgrounds - the Hogwarts Castle image was taken at Harry Potter World in Orlando, Florida. Spring and Winter photos are from my back yard, the one for Summer also was taken in Florida, and the one for Autumn in one of my city parks. :)

  
**Seasons of Love**


End file.
